un nuevo universo
by ykol
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el doctor y derpy dejaran ponyville y la dimensión de equestria? ¿Qué nuevas aventadas podrían tener?, ¿el cambio podría afectar a derpy?, ¿Qué encontraran?, estas preguntas podrían ser contestadas a lo largo de esta historia pero a su par podrían surgir mas, espero les guste


Esto es un ¿Adiós?

El universo tan grande e interesante, tan lleno de seres desconocidos que nunca podrían conocerse en mil vidas, razas que se pierden en el tiempo y nuevas que cresen con lo que algunos llaman el futuro, pero para mí, el ultimo lord del tiempo, esto no es tan impactante, digo si es interesante pero en realidad solo es un aprendizaje constante, aunque saben también resulta intrigante como es que las realidades se divide, como una decisión o un suceso puede alterarlo todo, en fin en este momento estoy en mi amada tardis, de una forma y un lugar que incluso para mi es extraño.

En uno de mis viajes en el vórtice del espacio-tiempo después de encontrarme con los darlex y de haber vivido nuevamente el dolor de la destrucción de mi planeta y de ser ante mí un traidor que no vale la pena, la explosión dio un empujón particularmente fuerte a mi tardis, empujándome a una dimensión donde está algo que aun a la fecha me niego a reconocer, un lugar donde existe la… "magia", y donde la harmonía es custodiada por princesas y grandes amigas, en fin un lugar donde yo no tengo un cuerpo humano y sigo sin lograr ser rubio después de la regeneración, y si lo pensabas tampoco soy humano, soy un pony y para ser más específico soy un pony terrestre, creo que porque no creo en "la magia", en fin en este lugar, he encontrado a alguien que tampoco entiendo pero me agrada mucho, es una despistara, tierna e inocente Pegaso de color gris que casi nadie entiende, pero saben sin darme cuenta me he enamorado de ella, pero si he de ser franco extraño a la humanidad, y a poder ir en el flujo del espacio tiempo.

Desde que llegue no puedo viajar a otros planetas, ni siquiera visitar el lugar donde antes estaba mi planeta, y quien sabe una fuerza me llama, hay algo que no sé qué es que me llama a mi dimensión, no puedo llevar a mi amada, pues al cambiar de dimensión el cuerpo sufre y eso podría matarla, y…no, simplemente no quiero que ella muera.

Después de pensarlo mucho he decidido arreglar la tardis y mejorarla y para que mi querida Derpy no sepa nada, lo hago en las noches cuando ella está durmiendo, claro antes de que ella se quede totalmente dormida la veo descansar, su rostro de pony aun a la fecha hace que suspire, es tan tierno, y su crin tan suave y largo, sus alas que más de una vez se han desplegado sin que este volando, ¿me pregunto porque?, es raro porque se pone un poco roja, ¿Creo que en si es porque estoy en forma de un pony que no soy tan…pícaro?, en fin, solo estoy suspirando antes de seguir trabajando, además creo que no debo hacer esperar a Twilight.

-Tardaste mucho, ¿Cómo estás doctor?

-Perdón por tardarme tenía que esperar a que Derpy se quedara dormida.

-Aun no le dices ¿verdad?

-No, primero debe quedar la tardis y después me despediré.

-Como siempre, te idas y no miraras atrás, bueno entonces trabajemos, además aun debo llegar a la biblioteca para hacer un cuarto improvisado.

-¿Y a ti no te molesta?, ya sabes que me valla de esta forma.

Me vio fijamente a los ojos, como diciendo ¿Es enserio tu pregunta?, suspiro un poco y dijo.

-No, eres un gran amigo y te extrañare, pero entiendo tu decisión, después de todo si me alejara mucho tiempo de equestria también tendría deseos de regresar.

Callo por un momento bajando la mirada.

-Pero a Derpy si le va a doler, pues ya sabes.

-Ya se ¿Qué?

Twilight me vio con una mirada de sarcasmo para ver si lo entendía, pero en realidad no la entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que quiere que vea?, después de unos cuantos minutos dejo sus intentos y solo me dijo riéndose

-A veces me pregunto si eres inocente o idiota, en fin, tal vez algún dia te vea a ese mundo tuyo, pues Celestia puede mandarme a una misión que involucre ese lugar.

Seso la discusión de del tema…saben a Twilight la conocí gracias a la princesa Celestia, una unicornio talentosa y estudiosa, la cual desea aprender y desarrollarse mejor en su entorno, me agrada mucho conversar con ella, pues se volvió una gran amiga, aunque a veces siento que sabe que me interesa mucho Derpy, pues suele jugar con ese tipo de cosas, y diciéndome más de una vez que a pesar de que yo nunca voy a morir puedo disfrutar el tiempo con Derpy, solemos discutir un poco acerca de "la magia", pues yo sé que no es magia solo es ciencia que se expresa de otra forma, ella dice que mi ciencia solo es magia que no se expresa como ella lo conoce, para que al final los dos solo digamos tú dices papa y yo patata.

Después de por lo menos 2 horas con su "magia" Twilight no solo recargo la celda de poder de la tardis, también lo convirtió en algo más potente, algo no solo permita entrar en el vórtice espasio-tiempo, sino también hacer una abertura entre dimensiones, por fin regresare, tal vez encuentre como salvar mi planeta, además existe algo que me pide regresar, algo poderoso que me implora que regrese, es emocionante, ¿no crees?

-Descansa bien Twilight, muchas gracias por ayudarme.

-Si de verdad quieres agradecerme, prepara unos muffin… cuando tú te vayas ella estará muy triste y llorada mucho, y sabes aquí en ponyville ella nos importa mucho

Solo pude bajar la mirada, de verdad duele despedirme de una forma tan cobarde de una persona tan significativa para mí…pero debo hacerlo, algún día espero que me perdone y sea muy feliz, como señor del tiempo no necesito descansar, me puse a cocinar los muffin y sobre todo escribirle una carta, para que nunca me olvide…pues es alguien valiosa para mí.

Paso la noche y Derpy se fue a ser sus entregas, como siempre haciendo un pequeño desastre, se despidió de mí.

-Nos vemos en un rato doctor.

-Sí, nos vemos en rato, ten un muy buen día pequeña.

-Doctor, ¿Todo está bien?

-Pues…si tranquila, tal vez solo estoy distraído, y pues ya sabes, la tardis aún no se puede mover de aquí.

-Ok, te traeré tus odiosos muffin ingleses.

-jijijiji está bien, nos vemos.

El tiempo paso lentamente para mí, cargando el sistema para viajar, haciendo las maletas con las cosas de Derpy y claro de una forma que no parezca eso, y guardando cuidadosamente algunas fotos de ella, de verdad no deseo olvidarla, pues estoy sumamente agradecido por todo el tiempo juntos.

Aproximadamente una hora antes de que ella llegara, mis ojos no pudieron evitar gotear la tristeza de no poder llevar a Derpy, está claro que si nos movemos entre dimensiones el cuerpo va a cambiar, ese es realmente el problema, al cambiar de ser un pony a algo muy cercano a un humano puede afectar todo tu metabolismo, hasta cambiar todo tu ser y tal vez eso no lo soporte alguien más que yo, pues al ser un lord time mi cuerpo cambia al llegar el momento, por lo que es normal en mi ser, pero no voy a arriesgar a mi querida pequeña.

Ella llego algo agotara, y aun con eso no pierde su belleza, no puedo creer que ya no poder verla al llegar, debo comportarme y hacerlo bien.

-Hola pequeña, ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Bien, un poco cansada, pero bien, te traje tus muffin, vamos a comerlos.

-Maravilloso, pero primero vamos a la biblioteca, tengo algo que entregarle a Twilight, y que te parece si en el camino me los como, con unos muffin que te prepare.

Normalmente Derpy se alegraba de sobremanera cuando le preparo muffin, pero esta vez parece un tanto seria y preocupada, ¿A caso ya sabrá lo que pasa?

-¿Algo está mal doctor?

-No, solo creo que pronto mi cuerpo va a pedir que descanse.

El cambio de humor fue radical, de estar preocupada a estas sumamente emocionante y alegre.

-Eee-entonces podre ver como descansas.

Verla de esa forma hace que solo sonría y agite mi cabeza como expresando que sí, sin decir la verdad, empezamos a conversar como sus días mejoran, como es mejor entregando las cartas y ya no rompe tantos buzones, como le gusta comer nuevos muffin y sobre todo lo agradable que es estar juntos ante cualquier aventura… ante esto, no puedo evitar sentir tanto dolor, pues este mundo me ha cambiado, soy más tierno, más tranquilo e inocente, y es gracioso, pues ella me importa tanto, y no puedo más que irme como el cobarde que soy, no puedo más que abandonarla con una buena amiga, porque algo me pide que regrese a mi propia tierra, a un estatus donde yo soy más frio, calculador y maduro, mientras pienso eso Derpy solo sigue hablando, lo cual hace que crea que mi toque para disimular aun esta en mi ser, pero antes de que toque la puerta de la biblioteca, mi alma me grita y no puedo evitar su sutil deseo.

-Derpy, espera hay algo que debo decirte-

-¿Q-q-que pasa doctor?

Las lágrimas me invadieron, mientras dejo en el suelo todas las pertenecías de mi querida pues ya no lo soporte más, debido a que ya no vería más a mi querida Derpy, ya no poder disfrutar de sus tiernos errores y sus muffins, pero ¿Si me he de ir creo que sería mejor hacerlo como un verdadero lord time?, aun con las lágrimas en mis ojos, aun cuando me timbran mis cascos, sé que ella también está conmocionada pero debo hacerlo.

-Querida Derpy… ¿Debo ir un lugar donde tú no puedes acompañarme?

No puedo ni verla, mis ojos no paran de llorar, y sé que soy un desgraciado…

-En-Entonces esto es un adiós, pe-pe-pero yo…

En ese momento lo único que pude hace fue interrumpirla con un leve

-lo siento.

Y sin más solo corrí, las lágrimas no me dejaban ver bien, mis cascos resonaban atronadoramente, no me interesaba nada más que llegar a mi tardis, irme para ya no causar más dolor, nunca sabré si ella sentía lo mismo, o si acaso me recordara después de un tiempo, yo no la olvidare, escucho como aletea pero por la velocidad que llevo y por la desesperación no le puedo prestar atención, entro como una bala adentro de la tardis, activo los protocolos para que nadie más entre, durante la secuencia de cierre total escucho muchos ruidos, pero yo presiono con frenesí los botones de la central de la tardis, presiono y activo todo para empezar el viaje, el ruido tradicional de la entrada del vórtice espacio-tiempo empieza a sonar, pero esta vez la fuerza con la que se desplaza es muy intensa, tanto que sin darme cuenta salgo desprendido del tablero de mando, tal vez este sea el fin, tal vez no calcule adecuadamente, en fin lo que tenga que pasar pasada ya no me importa pues deje atrás a mi querida es lo único que puedo pensar antes de quedar noqueado por un golpe en la cabeza.


End file.
